The present invention relates generally to apparatus for dumping liquids from automotive batteries in a production line setting, and more particularly, to those apparatuses specifically designed for dumping corrosive liquids from groups of automotive batteries in a production line situation.
It is well known in the prior art to invert a plurality of containers travelling in a production line for labelling or dumping purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,226,068 dated Dec. 24, 1940 entitled "Machine for Feeding Cans to Labelling Machines" describes a system for inverting tin cans. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,281 dated May 27, 1958 and entitled "Conveyor System" describes an apparatus intended primarily to invert filled bottles of beverage for the purpose of insuring proper mixture of their contents. Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,411 dated Dec. 23, 1958 and entitled "Container Inverting Machine" an apparatus is described for inverting containers for washing or rinsing and particularly which is used to rinse and drain containers such as open topped jars which have already been filled with olives or similar food products.
Other apparatuses in the prior art relate to various dumping, inverting or tilting processes. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,469 dated Oct. 16, 1956 entitled "Automatic Chainer" a device is described which facilitates the tilting of drums which are being cleaned by an operation which is termed "chaining". In U.S. Pat. No. 2,756,883 dated July 31, 1956 entitled "Vat Lifting and Dumping Truck" an apparatus is described for hoisting, transporting and tilting barrel-like containers. This patent, and certain others described hereinafter, utilize inflatable means in order to engage the particular work piece. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,113 dated Sept. 2, 1952 entitled "Fork Structure for Lift Trucks and Hoists" relates to the use of an inflatable means described as "Expansible Grip Elements for the Tines of a Fork for a Lift Fork Which Can Apply a Uniform Gripping Pressure to a Series or Bricks or Similar Articles to Lift the Bricks and Other Bricks Stacked Upon Those Engaged by the Grips". In U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,625 dated Oct. 2, 1962 entitled "Lifting Device" a pneumatically expansible device is used to displace a pivotally mounted member adapted to engage the product to be lifted.
Although the above described patents do not relate specifically to the area of battery dumping apparatuses, more recently, apparatuses intended to invert batteries have been developed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,775 dated Feb. 4, 1975 and entitled "Method and Apparatus for Inverting Operations Associated with the Assembly of a Storage Battery" and owned by the assignee of the present invention, describes a hand operated apparatus intended primarily to invert the lead containing battery casing component and fit it onto an inverted lid component which has adhesive applied thereto, so as to join the components without seepage or dripping of any adhesive into the battery cells. Another battery inverting device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,239 dated June 13, 1961 entitled "Battery Acid Dumper". This patent generally relates to a machine for dumping acid from batteries, and particularly relates to a machine capable of handling two groups of batteries at a time wherein acid may be dumped from one group of batteries while the previously dumped group of batteries is removed from the machine and is replaced with another group of batteries intended for subsequent dumping. This apparatus is generally comprised of a hemi-cylindrical vat which is disposed under a pivoted conveying mechanism comprised generally of two parallel roller conveyors and a plurality of battery guide support frames, including a pair of side structures which are positioned adjacent the respective sides of the conveyor which are intended to engage and hold the batteries in the inverted position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,196 dated Jan. 16, 1965 entitled "Battery Aqualizing Apparatus" and owned by the assignee of the present invention, an apparatus is described which provides inflatable battery gripping members which firmly but gently grip various sized and shaped batteries and which includes means for inverting the batteries for draining the water (or other chemicals) therefrom, and because of the resilient action of the inflated means, shake the battery on inverting and thereby prevent the retention of water inside the battery. Very generally, this patent discloses an improvement in a battery aqualizing apparatus for a battery emptying assembly which includes a rotatable support means, conveyor means for moving the batteries into and out of the emptying assembly and is connected to and supported by the rotatable support means, an elongate inflatable battery gripping member positioned along each edge of the conveyor means and carried by the rotatable support, whereby batteries on the conveyor may be gripped between the gripping members when they are inflated, and means for inverting the rotatable support thereby emptying the batteries held between the gripping members the inflated gripping members.